


Day 150 - Rise to the challenge

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [150]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Experiment, Humor, M/M, Orgasm, Porn, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“You stopped making ecstatic noises. Are you done?”</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 150 - Rise to the challenge

“You stopped making ecstatic noises. Are you done?”

“Am I done? If you ever ask me that and it’s not related to eating, I will punch you.”

John finished the last piece of chocolate cheesecake and then turned around to look at Sherlock who was standing in the kitchen contaminating the table with another of his experiments. He replied without looking up from the vial that was crowned with a faint blue cloudlet of fume.

“Rest assured that in not food related regards I usually know exactly when you are done.”

“Usually? Do you need to refresh your empirical values?”

Now Sherlock looked up. John looked at him stoically, than he lifted his plate and started licking it clean. Sherlock’s eyebrows tried to disappear into his curls.

“You know that I don’t need to refresh things. But you also know that I'd never miss the opportunity to broaden my knowledge.”

“Are you challenging me?”

“Always.” Sherlock threw a disappointed look at his experiment. “This is not working as it should be anyway.” The fume was now curling in a gloomy green.

“Perfect. Get naked and on the bed now. On your knees.”

***

Unnoticed by both men Sherlock’s experiment proved his theory right - pretty much at the exact moment its creator came all over his lover’s stomach - by turning a deep blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'salt/ pepper'.  
> What do you mean, there is no connection between the prompt and the story? I always put a dash of salt in my cakes! [I really do, but to be honest, I actually had John eat something salty in the beginning at first...]
> 
> I wrote the last two posts a few days ago and saved them as drafts that I posted day by day. I'm not sure they showed up on the lists. So if you didn't see anything from me the last few days, I apologise. You'll find them in my archive.


End file.
